


Chasing Rainbows

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Threesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Alex is drunk. He wanders into the wrong room. The world changes after that.





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Put it in, wiggle it about and voila!... Fuck…” Alex wobbled slightly, giggling at himself as he pulled his key back out of the door, “Put it in, wiggle it about and… Fuck…”

Putting his hand out to stop the Moto2 winner falling flat onto his face, Dani shook his head, voice deadpan. “And voila?”

“Dani! Winner! You winner and me winner!” Alex laughed, lifting his hand to high five Dani then moving it low, that amusing him so much he almost fell over again, Dani, who’d heard every height joke there, was just looking at him, staring until Alex frowned, “Why are you in my room Dani?”

Dani prodded Alex into standing upright with an amused smirk on his face. “This is not your room.”

“It is!”

Dani shook his head, enough beer consumed to still be finding it amusing, “No, it’s not. You are on the next floor, hence no voila…”

“Oh…” Alex frowned, looking at the key in his hand. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Chuckling hard, Dani froze slightly as another laugh could be heard from inside his room. “I am sure. Goodnight Alex.”

“Is that Ricky?” Loud, as drunk people usually are, that amplified when the drunk was also a Marquez, Alex looked confused. “Why is Ricky in your room? Is he lost? Is everybody lost? Hi Ricky! Thanks for the tips on the plane!”

“Ssh!” Red faced and panicking, Dani pulled Alex into his room, the taller man almost toppling both of them over. “Alex, shush.”

“Ricky!!!” Delighted at the older man he hadn’t seen since Tuesday, Alex gave a thumbs up. “I won!”

“I know. Well done.” Ricky sat on the edge of the bed, as nervous as Dani about the moment where Alex would put two and two together and guess why he was in Dani’s room minus his shirt. “You did great.”

“Thanks. You did good too!” Alex smiled, then frowned, spotting Ricky’s bare torso. “Are you lost?”

“No.” Ricky shook his head, “No I’m not lost.”

“Are you sharing with Dani? Why are you not in the paddock Dani? Have you fell out with GP Rooms as well?” Alex’s words were like a train, barely a breath between them. “We don’t use GP rooms anymore. Because of Vale. And Marc. Everything is because of Vale and Marc. I can’t even celebrate with Franky because of Vale and Marc. It’s not politically correct apparently. Which makes it sound racist or something. Well not racist, but the opposite. You know what I mean. I hate politics. Do you hate politics?”

“I do.” Ricky laughed softly, Dani almost doubled over with laughter. “What number is your room?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged, defeated. “I think this is my room. I’m sure it is.”

“It’s not…” Dani laughed, laughing again when Alex jumped, obviously having forgotten that Dani was standing behind him. “You ok there Bambi?”

“Please don’t call me that…” Alex shook his head, sad rather than mad. “Of all the nicknames in the world…”

“It’s fitting…” Ricky smiled, watching Alex’s face as he frowned, pieces started to form together. “You ok there?”

“Where is your shirt?”

“So,” Jittery, needing to get Alex to leave, Dani smiled, “Shall we get you to your room Alex?”

“Hmm… Do you have your own room Dani?”

“This is my room.” Sharing a silent conversation with Ricky, Dani shook his head. “Shall I phone Marc?”

“No,” Alex sighed, fed up, “Marc has a girlfriend. She has a friend. I’m avoiding them.”

“Oh really?” Dani and Ricky both chuckled, Ricky speaking. “She not your type?”

“No. She’s…” Shaking his head, remembering the golden rule, Alex fidgeted with his watch. “I should go. Must go. Stop talking and go.”

“You ok?” Dani frowned, concerned at the way Alex had silenced himself, it reminding him of himself on many occasions, “Alex?”

“Fine, fine, fine…”

“Alex?”

“Oh fine!” Exasperated, needing to let off steam, Dani and Ricky feeling instinctively safe, Alex sighed, “He keeps setting me up with girls. He knows and he still does it. He doesn’t mean it, but… Pfft... He knows...”

"What does he know?" Tilting his head to the side, putting pieces together, little things he'd seen and heard over the years slotting together like a jigsaw puzzle in his brain, Dani smiled softly. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm not allowed." Huffing like an 8-year-old denied a balloon as he flopped down onto the bed, one of his flailing legs almost kicking Ricky, Alex pouted. "Go to bed Alex, they said. You're drunk Alex, they said. Why don't you go and find Marc, Alex? I'm allowed to go and get drunk if it's with Marc and a girl, but not if it's a guy... Oh my god! Please don't tell them!" Sitting up, so fast he almost barrelled himself off of the bed, Alex's eyes filled with tears, his heart racing in panic. "Please don't tell them. I'm not allowed to tell. Oh my god. Oh my god. Shit, shit, fuck, oh _please_ don't tell them, please don't..."

"Hey..." Reaching for one of Alex's hands, Ricky smiled as kindly as he could, his heart going out to the younger man. "It's ok."

"It's not." Shaking his head, eyes wider than they'd ever been, sadness threatening to steal the happiness of his win, Alex bit his lip. "It's not ok. It's a sin. And people will go more mental than they did for Marc moving to Andorra. I'm not allowed to tell anyone. No-one is allowed to know. If I get to MotoGP and I do ok then I'm allowed, but before that I'm not because no team will take me. They'll judge me. I'll already never live up to Marc and iftheyknowIamgaythatwilljustmakeitevenworse..."

"Hey, hey, come on." Pulling the sniffing bundle into a hug, Ricky shared a look with Dani over Alex's shoulder, him sad, Dani furious, things not having changed since they first met, Alex in the position Ricky had always been in, not successful enough to be the first to risk it. "Come on, it's ok."

"Please don't tell them I told. Please." Looking at Ricky with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, Alex's bottom lip wobbled, "I let them down so much last year. I can't do it again this year, not when things are just getting good. They spent so much money paying him off last year, and it wrecked my season, they fixed it. I can't let them down. I **can't**."

Moving to the other side of Alex, beyond livid that another rider was apparently going through similar to him when he was younger, Dani took Alex's other hand, wiping a tear from his cheek with his free hand. "We won't say anything. As long as you promise you won't say anything about us."

"Thank you, thank you, tha... Wait... What do you mean?" Alex frowned, looking back and forth between Dani and Ricky until the penny finally dropped, the surprise quickly quashed by the relief, relief that they wouldn't tell, and relief that he wasn't actually the only one. "Really?"

Dani nodded, biting his lip in amusement when Alex laughed, really laughed, "That's not the reaction I was expecting..."

"Sorry. Please don't tell my Mama I was rude!" Alex chuckled, a deep, hearty sound that made both Dani and Ricky laugh. "I just thought I was in so much shit... And I thought it was just me... And I thought I'd be single forever, but if you guys make it work, you do make it work, right?"

"When we don't get interrupted..." Ricky raised an eyebrow, laughing hard when Alex blushed bright red at the realisation of what he'd interrupted. "I'm just glad you weren't five minutes later..."

"Oh. My. God. That would have been..." Blushing redded, Alex shook his head, the vision that popped into his head one that he definately shouldn't share. "Sorry."

"Spill..." Ricky laughed.

Dani nudged Alex's side, "Come on, spill..."

"Please don't..." Voice quiet, jeans tight, Alex shook his head, "Sorry. It's just. It's been a long time. And I'm drunk. And I won. And it's been a looong time."

Sharing a look with Ricky, the silent conversation flowing back and forth, Dani smirked when he got a nod from his long-term partner, resting his head on Alex's shoulder, "Tell us..."

"I can't.."

"Sure you can," Reaching to squeeze Alex's leg, licking his lips, Ricky smirked, the only worst to describe the look as 'dirty', "Tell us and we'll tell you if it's the same vision we have of you..."

 


End file.
